Polycarbonates are polymers that may be derived from bisphenols and phosgene, or their derivatives. They are useful for forming a wide variety of products, such as by molding, extrusion, and thermoforming processes. Such products include articles and components that include auto parts, electronic appliances and cell phone components. Because of their broad use, particularly in electronic applications and auto part applications, the desired properties of polycarbonates include high impact strength and toughness, heat resistance, weather and ozone resistance, and good ductility.
Bisphenol-A based polycarbonate is inherently flame retardant, however the material drips when exposed to flame, and this behavior worsens as the thickness of the material decreases (e.g., 3 mm or less). This diminishes greatly its use in clear thin wall applications where UL 94 V0 ratings, as well as 5VA ratings are required.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved polycarbonate compositions that exhibit UL 94 V0 and 5VA performance characteristics, while maintaining physical and mechanical properties suitable for the intended application. There also exists a need for polycarbonate compositions that can be used to provide transparent, thin-walled articles having UL94 V0 and 5VA performance characteristics.